User talk:Zutroy1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Hello and welcome to Robot Wars Wiki. As you can see, this Wiki is developing quickly and we welcome your contributions to the site. We hope you'll stay as long as you can and feel welcome in our community. Please feel free to ask me any questions you may have on my talk page, and I'll be happy to help in any way I can. :Christophee (talk) 01:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) When editing a Robot's history etc, please don't refer to the robot using words such as them and they. I'm not sure why, but I've been told not to type it like that. Just a heads up in case, someone says "I don't remeber this robot being a clusterbot" etc. Llamaman201 19:27, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry too much about it. We prefer it if you use singular rather than plural tense to describe a robot, but it's only a guideline and most of us won't have a go at you for it. The only person who did make those stupid comments has since left the wiki, and have no idea if he'll ever come back. Christophee (talk) 23:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Excellent work Hey, Zutroy1, just wanted to thank you for the excellent work you've been putting in. I do have a test for you. If you can expand any stub of your choice to a decent level, I'd like to present you with a Pinball Warrior Award. Awards are great motivators. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Mmmm, lovely work on that Brutus Maximus article. I actually have a better idea. Expand two more stubs, and if they're as good as Brutus Maximus, then I'll give you the far more prestigious Best Engineered Award. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :But here's the tricky part. The stub I choose for you, must be done well. But the stub ''you choose must be excellent. It will be the standard of these two expansions that decides whether you receive a Pinball Warrior or Best Engineered Award. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :The stub I have chosen for you is Reptirron The Second, which is missing all of Reptirron's info and a good deal of battle reports. Chose other one from here. Good luck! 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Username Sig Would you mind adding a part to you signiature that links directly to you talk page? It would save effort rather than having to go through your user page whenever I want to reply to you. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Go to my preferences, under MORE, on the top left hand side of your screen. It has your status, name, email, etc. It also has signiature. At the moment, yours only has Zutroy1. Simply add this section on, so it looks like this. Zutroy1(talk) So it looks like this; Zutroy1 (talk) There you go. Just copy the formula directly above this line. Of course, if you want something a little more interesting, please feel free to ask. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Lucky I checked this before i headed off...great work on RtS, but in your preferences, you need to check a box that says Raw Signature. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) You really need to sort out your signature, it's a bit of a mess at the moment. In your preferences, check that your signature looks like this '''Zutroy1 (talk), then make sure that the box underneath it for Custom signature is ticked. That should sort it out. Christophee (talk) 15:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Congratulations At my discretion, Zutroy1, you have been presented with a Pinball Warrior award. Keep up the great edits, and never stop aiming for higher achievements. I have a good feeling that your Pinball Warrior Award is only the first of many coming your way. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Chaos 2 badge (belated) Here's your badge for Chaos 2 edits. Thanks for the work and sorry for the lateness. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :And here's one for Napalm. Great work, mate. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Storm 2 As I've said to RA2, be careful with your edits, some of it didnt make sense, and some was biased. However, your work made you worthy of the badge, so well done. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Series 8 Since you've joined late, I'm afraid to say that you can't have a say in the heats; we've gone for 90% of the time with the five of us, including you would throw out consistency. You're welcome to join in on the finals and side events though. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC)